Gatti's Competion
by Blacks-Hearted
Summary: Hey wow! another competition story! well it's like Lady Linally's back and gatti gets someone, allen gets someone, miguel gets some one, chest might get someone, kira and mara get someone and there is a lot of others and there's a little of Dilly always b
1. Default Chapter

Subj:gatti1 her ya go-  
Date:12/31/01 5:54:57 PM Pacific Standard Time  
From:PurpleBlue98  
To:PurpleBlue98, Chibi_sakira@hotmail.com  
  
  
Here is what you've been waiting for..mainly Kira!  
  
Gatti's Competition  
  
CHapter 1: Reawakings  
  
A young girl with red hair and blue eyes walked along the forest. Her name was Shun De'. She walked along the forest path leading over to Asteria. Shun hummed to herself. She starred up at the night sky. Suddenly a huge gust of wind hit her. Shun was surprised as she fell back onto the ground. She looked up and gasped. A great colum of light swarped around the ground. The whole feild turned white, so Shun couldn't see a thing. She sheilded her eyes from the light. Once it disappeared she looked over. There stood two figures.  
  
"Eh"Shun starred at them one had short brown hair and eyes the other blond and blue eyes. But they where dressed in Zaibach cloths. Zaibach didn't exist anymore how could this be? Shun fainted.  
  
Chesta looked at his hands they where real, Miguel did the same. Chesta looked up at Miguel.  
  
"Miguel aren't we...dead?" asked Chesta.   
  
"Yeah, I think so but where real..alive!" said Miguel looking around.  
  
"but how did we...come back?" asked Chesta  
  
"Uhh? Don't ask me" said Miguel shrugging. Suddenly there was a boom and another gust of wind swipped around Miguel and Chesta. Both boys put there hands up to protect there head if anythign flew at them. A purplish white light swept around them and they disappeared.  
  
A young girl with long black hair tapped the table with her nails. She looked at the face across from her.   
  
"I agreed to bring you back if you did what I asked' said the girl.  
  
"Eyna please settle down, I have proved my faith to your mother many time and she will rise again" said the blacked haired man.  
  
"Well Kelly I thought bringing those slayers back would work but last time it didn't for those Zaibach people' said Eyna  
  
"Hmm" Kelly snickered "thats because they didn't have me. The two slayers Miguel and Chesta are in my lab as we speak. I am putting them into a deep spell, they'll do whatever we say. But they will be themselves except when we tell them to do something" said Kelly.  
  
"Well I want to know when I can have my mom back, we need that bitch kei right?' asked Eyna  
  
"to bring back Lady Linally, yes' said Kelly  
  
"well then hurry up and relase the slayers to kill Dilandau and get kei" said Eyna  
  
"Yes were working on them now. But I've been watching Kei for some time. She has a son, why not kidnap the son and while there chasing after the son then they won't know where really after kei" said Kelly "it would be a lot easier" he added. "and a girl called Kira helped Dilandau out. Gatti was to kill Dilandau but he didn't go threw with it, so he's a traitor"  
  
"Hmm, yes do that as well ...make them think were after Kyi..and about Gatti and Kira send someone after Kira..you never know gatti might come back to us..and having Kira we can distract information from her" said Eyna  
  
"You know Kyi has the same blood as Kei we could use both for the sacrifice making Linally come back even stronger" said Kelly.  
  
"Well yes do as you wish just as long as my mother come back" said Eyna  
  
"yes, of course" said Kelly  
  
"good now go relase those slayers as soon as possible" said Eyna  
  
"yes" said Kelly  
  
Shun was stunned she had awoken in the feild. But the mysterious men were gone.  
  
"what was that...maybe a dream..or...I don't know' said Shun getting up. "maybe I should report this to asteria. Might be a new weapon on some forgein land". Shun brushed back a strand of her hair and sighed.  
  
"yeah I'll talk to someone in asteria".  
  
Kei starred at Dilandau's sleeping figure. She nodged him.  
  
"get up" she said.  
  
"uhmm..ahahauumm." said Dilandau. Kei sighed, it had been two years since Diladandau had came back. Kyi was now eight well in a week, Kei was tweanty-one and Dilandau tweanty-two. Kei smirked as a wicked idea came to her mind. She got up and tiptoed over to the table and got a jar of water the maid had set out last night and then over to Dilandau.   
  
"time for a bath" said Kei pouring the water on Dilandau. Dilandau sat up and gasped. It took him a few seconds to relize that Kei had poured the water. Kei giggeled and ran off. Dilandau jumped up and grabbed her.  
  
"what was that for?" he asked  
  
"you wouldn't wake up" said Kei  
  
"well, I was really tired from last night" said Dilandau giving her a sly grin.  
  
"whatever, get dressed and take a bath then were heading to Asteria. Remember Dryden and Mealirna's wedding anniversy is in four days, plus Kyi's birthday is in a week." said Kei  
  
"god women, where did you get all this information?' asked Dilandau  
  
"I listen to what people say, unlike others" said Kei. DIlandau rolled his eyes.   
  
"whatever women, lets get dressed and LETS take a bath first" said Dilandau. Kei slapped his ass.  
  
"not today, lover boy" laughed Kei walking out.  
  
  
Van and Hitomi sat up. Hitomi stood up and went to check on there new son Shinobu {1 year old} and three-year-old son Folken Jr. Hitomi sighed staring at the two little sons of hers. They both looked a lot like Van, Shinobu had brownish hair and blue eyes like Hitomi, and Folken Jr. Had purple hair and eyes. Hitomi yawned time to get ready for the long trip to Asteria.  
  
2 B' Continued 


	2. Reunions .. AW kira watch out gatti and ...

  
  
Gatti's Competition  
Chapter 2: Reunions...  
  
It had been two years since Dilandau had returned. Kira had stayed in Fanelia for a while but decided to travel to Asteria to see Allen, Dryden, and Mealirna. Mara had stayed to be Kyi's babysitter. Kira wore a black tight top, black khaki pants {gaea style though}, black boots, and a black leather jacket {also gaea's style}. Sword at side as well. Kira had been traveling for two days. Kira sighed bored out of her mind. Little did she know what was to come.  
  
Gatti watched as the horse came closer. He had gone off right after he killed the ghostly dilandau. Finding a gang of swordsmen plus few women that robbed people passing the forest. it was quite fun to him. He signeled for his men/women to go and attack the rider coming up.   
  
Kira's ears picked up as she heard some running. Her hand slowly traveled to her sword. She heard a swoosh and then someone jumping out of the bushs. Kira was hit making her fall of her horse.  
  
"uff" Kira jumped up quickly drawing her sword.  
  
"Listen little girl give us your money and we'll let you live" said a women.  
  
"Well sorry little girl" mocked Kira "but I don't go down easy. So lets see what you can do"  
  
"I don't think you understand girl" said the women. Suddenly about tweanty more men and women stepped out of the bushs.   
  
"Oh maybe I didn't understand all the way" piped Kira   
  
"well then that can all be forgotten by just leaving your money"  
  
"BUT! I didn't say I wouldn't go without a fight. So lets go" said Kira  
  
"little girl lets go" said the women  
  
"it's not little girl, Baka. It's Mrs. I'm gonna kick your ass good" said Kira. The women laughed. Kira charged just before she was to attack she jumped and grabbed a branch and climbed up the tree.  
  
"HEY!" screamed the women. Kira looked down  
  
"whats the matter can't climb trees" said Kira. The women smirked.  
  
"We can, but theres no need. Your up that tree while your gold is on your horse" smirked the women.  
  
"Uhh..some is but hardly what I have in this" kira said holding up a bag.  
  
"eRR! get the gold on the horse and go after the girl" said the women.  
  
Gatti sat on a rock starring at the sceane before him. He watched as the girl jumped up the tree. _She's gonna be trouble!_ thought Gatti. He couldn't quite see a clear veiw of her though. He sighed and sat up, they are gonna need my help. He grabbed a branch and began to climb up.  
  
Kira laughed looking down at the robbers.  
  
"well, what kind of gang are you. I sware I had more fun with little kiddies" joked Kira. Suddenly, a arrow whizzed passed her. _There serious now! Well, better get serious. _Kira jumped up another branch. She felt something breeze her leg slicing her pants and making a little cut on her upper thigh.  
  
"errrrr" Kira growled. Suddenly she was whacked and she fell of her branch. She hit a branch and then luckily caught herself on a branch but then slipped and hit the ground with a thud. She could hear some people laughing.  
  
"UhH!" Kira got up. A body jumped down from the tree right infront of her. She gasped.  
  
"what the hell Gatti?" said Kira. The boy seemed surprised too!  
  
"It's You!" he said.  
  
Shun stomped her foot. Like hell they didn't have any spare time for her. She growled, some unknown enemy with a new weapon or whatever it was she saw was going to lead to something bad and they didn't even care. _I bet if I said i was a spy they wouldn't even care at all as well! Err those bastards..and who the hell if Alen Schazar? Oh go talk to Sir Allen..bull shit..this is fucking stupid..oops! better watch my language!_ Shun walked along  
the castle gates. She spotted a man with long blond hair talking to a man with brown hair. She decided to ask them where Allen Schazar was. She walked up to them, forgeting her appearence.  
  
"Excuse me" said Shun. The men stopped and starred at her,  
  
"I'm Shun De' and I'm looking for a man named Allen Schazar" said Shun  
  
"Well, that would be me" said the man with blond hair, who claimed to be Allen.  
  
"Oh" said Shun  
  
"May I ask why such a pretty lady as yourself wish's to see me?"  
  
"Well, I saw the most unusual thing. A colum of light appeared and two men appeared and then..they disappeared again" said Shun  
  
"A colum of Light!" said Allen  
  
"Yes.. I think it's a new weapon or something" said Shun  
  
"I'm sorry but will you consider staying overnight to say more" asked Allen  
  
"Yes" said Shun nodding her head.  
  
"GATTI!" shouted Kira, she was going to faint. She was attacked and now here he was...   
  
"Kira what are you doing here"  
  
"I was about to ask the same thing"  
  
"I believe I asked first"  
  
"I'm heading over to see Allen"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Can you please tell your goons to leave me alone. I am sort of in a hurry"  
  
"why's that"  
  
"I gotta be back in Fanelia in a week"  
  
"Hmm" Gatti nodded at the others telling them to let her go.  
  
"So whats with joining a group?" asked kira  
  
"it's fun"  
  
"oh it's fun" said Kira  
  
"Yes" said Gatti  
  
"Well, I would think you'd do something better with your talent"  
  
"Oh, so you think I have talent now"  
  
"Uhh..I'm just saying you should use your sword skill better" said Kira  
  
"Do you want me to call on my men again?" asked Gatti lifting a eyebrow  
  
"uhh..no thanks" said Kira quickly gathering her things.  
  
"Only one is ready to go, Miguel seems to have a stronger hold then Chesta does" said Kelly  
  
"Fine we'll go after Kira first. Send Chesta there now" said Eyna  
  
"very well" said Kelly  
  
"my this will be good "  
  
Kyi ran threw the feilds laughing. He stopped as he relized what spot he was in. The spot were he first saw the Ghost Dilandau. Kyi shivered at the thought. He had met his real dad and he was pretty nice. He was teaching him the sword and all. Kyi really loved his dad. He remebered scary stories about his dad. He really like the story how mom and dad met, to bad they left out the part in the dungeon. Mearle had told him that part. Kyi sat down in the tall grass and sighed.  
  
"Uh, it's so boring around here"  
  
"Alright, your mission is to Get a women named Kira. This is what she looks like" Kelly held up a piture of her. "don't kill her she is heard to be heading to Asteria from Fanellia. Capture her" said Kelly  
  
"yes' said Chesta  
  
2 B' Continued..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3 WOW! actually the first 11 ch....

Wassup Maria-  
opps wrong begeinning.. I mean wassup people..chapter 3..oh yeah baby  
  
Gatti's Competition  
Chapter 3: Ah..Sweet Pranks..and Sweet Revenge  
  
It was night-  
  
Kira sighed poking a stick into the fire. Gatti was such a dick, but why was she so attracted to him.  
  
"Ehh" Kira threw the stick into the fire  
  
"damn all this .. I cannot get to sleep"  
  
"Uhh...so you were heading here when the light appeared' said Allen  
  
"THat is what I said" said Shun  
  
"Well then .. I have no further use of information. Can you tell me where your heading so i know where to contact you if I need too" said Allen  
  
"oh, i'm staying here. You see I'm searching for my friend. She said that If I ever needed to talk to her she'd be here"  
  
"Oh whats her name maybe I can help" said Allen  
  
"She only told me her first name ..She had blond hair and blue eyes..she was so beuatifull her name was Marlene" said Shun. Allen swore his heart stop  
  
"Mar..Marlene!"  
  
Chesta starred at the fire up ahead. He had traveled all night now was the time to attack! Suddenly something caught his eye.  
  
Kira sat up starring at the fire.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh" she sighed. "I need ..sleep" she laid on the ground  
  
"damn Mara ..er..So glad she didn't come..I sware if she was here she would be pulling pranks..like the last time"  
  
_Mara smirked walking up to Allen.  
  
"Allen" said Mara  
  
"Yes" said Allen  
  
"I need to tell you something"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"Well...Kira HAS BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE SHE FIRST LAID EYES ON YOU. SHE WANTS YOU SO BAD!"  
  
"Wha..what" said Allen.  
  
"Well, gotta go" Mara ran off..  
  
"oh my' said Allen  
  
Kira hummed to herself she was starring at Allen's guymelif. While trying to pilot another guymelif she had accidently fallen on Allen's guymelif smashing it's leg. Kira had quickly gotten out, then ran to her room.  
  
That Night...  
  
Kira was walking down the hallway towards Allen's room, she had decided to tell Allen that his guymelig being broken was her fault. She knocked on Allen's door.  
  
"come in" said Allen. Kira stepped in.  
  
"Kira" said Allen  
  
"Uhh..Allen..i need to tell you something" said Kira  
  
"I already know what you have to say" said ALlen  
  
"YOU DO! and you aren't mad" asked Kira  
  
"No not really. I wish you told me earlier how you felt" said Allen  
  
"felt?" said Kira  
  
"Yes.." Allen walked closer to her  
  
"uh..allen" said Kira  
  
"hmm" asked Allen stopping infront of her  
  
"Uh Allen..what the hell are you doing"  
  
"what you want"  
  
"Oh..I don't want this" said Kira  
  
"You don't? But Mara said you" Kira cut him off  
  
"MARA SAID WHAT!!!!!"  
  
"She said you loved me and wanted me"  
  
"And you believe her..err..I'm gonna kill that bitch  
  
{Author: Ahem in real life ..Kira my bud i would kick your ass thats all}  
  
"If she was lying then why'd you come here"  
  
"Uh? ..ehhhh" Kira laughed a little a chuckle "I just wanted to say i broke your guymelif's leg"  
  
"YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHH" Kira ran out of the room followed by a angry Allen.  
  
_ Kira smirked at the memory of when she was torturing Mara.  
  
_"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELPPPPPP MEEEEEE!" cried Mara tied up to a chair..  
  
"Maybe this will teach you a lesson ..not to pull pranks" said Kira shoving her hand with something in it towards Mara.  
  
'NO GET IT AWAY..GET IT AWAY..AHHH HELP ME..ALLEN, VAN, KEI, DILANDAU, KYI, ANYONE..HELP ME HEEEEEEEELLLLLLP MEEEE..AHH" Mara was slapped in the face.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"NOOget it away.." screamed Mara. Kira pulled her handback..  
  
"god it's just a .." started Kira but then she accidently dropped the itum in her hand on Mara  
  
"SPIDER! SPIDERRRRRRRRRRRRR! " screamed Mara "KIRA HELP ..YOU DROPPED THE SPIDER ON ME..YOU BITCH..HELP..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S CRAWLING UP MY LEG...GOD SOMEONE HELP! SPIDER!"  
  
  
_Kira couldn't help but remeber when she released Mara. Mara had ran threw the whole kingdom screaming "SPIDER". It was the funniest thing, Kira had ever seen. Kira sighed again.  
  
"god this is boring"  
  
Suddenly, there was a snap. Kira jumped up and turned around.  
  
"who's there" she asked. A figure stepped out of the bush's. Kira gasped.  
  
2 B' Continued..who could it be...mmm,.kira to let everyone know Kira is a real person she's Chibi_Sakira@hotmail.com or known on Fanfic.net as Sakira {Pocky165 on aol}..so wants to talk 2 her..alright..and I am Mara...hehe..And No I am not a dope... 


	4. 4!-Oh gosh! not another girl with vision...

Hey wassup people..here is the wonderfull chapter four,,  
  
Gatti's Competition  
Chapter 4: Oh god not another girl with visions..give me a break!  
  
Kira jumped up and gasped.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Kira  
  
"I came to see you, is that alright?" asked Gatti.  
  
"Of ..of course..I guess" said Kira. Gatti sat by the fire after a second so did Kira.  
  
"So how's it been?" asked Kira  
  
"fine you"  
  
"good" said Kira  
  
"You know you shouldn't travel this forest alone there's a lot of gangs" said gatti  
  
"I'm not stupid ...and If I meet them I'll just kick their ass"  
  
"Like you did back there?" asked Gatti laughing  
  
"OH I can kick their ass's and if you keep talking I'll kick yours" screamed Kira jumping up.  
  
"Oh really" said Gatti amused  
  
"HAI!" said Kira  
  
"Well, then. Lets see ...*pause* if you can" Gatti drew his sword while standing up. Kira ran to her horse and drew her sword.  
  
"Okay little boy lets play" said Kira  
  
"alright then" said Gatti. Kira took her fighting stance.  
  
"but remeber" said Gatti "I beat you the last time"  
  
"How can I forget ...and remember this ..it's been two years" said Kira  
  
"yes remember that" said Gatti.  
  
"uhh" Kira charged at him. Gatti with ease moved to the side. Kira quickly turned around and charged again.  
  
"Okay thats all" said Allen  
  
"Yes I gave you every detail I..I..cou" Shun quickly grabbed her head.  
  
"ahhhh" Shun saw something...  
  
_"Ahh..were am I" Shun looked around. She was in the middle of two stone tables. A huge flat rock standing up with carved lettering and stone steps leading down into a cave. Shun starred at the table a boy and woman were strapped to a table. They had wings, dracions? Shun spotted blood leaking off the tables to the floor. They were dead. She felt a object in her hand. She slowly looked down at her hand. She was holding a daggar dripping with blood!  
  
"AHH" Shun dropped it. "I didn't" she cried  
  
"AH, but you did" said a voice  
  
"Uhh..who's there" said Shun  
  
"You are going to release me..you have the noble dracion blood"  
  
"I'm not a dracion"  
  
"Ah..but you are..you killed your own people"  
  
"NOO! I DIDN'T KILL THEM" Shouted Shun  
  
_ "AHhh" Shun fell to the floor. She felt frozen.   
  
"are you alright" asked Allen?  
  
"I..I saw ..I can't..but I..saw.I" Shun couldn't talk  
  
"Was..you had a vision just like Hitomi..what can this mean?" wondered Allen  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Kira did a low kick on Gatti making him trip.  
  
"not bad" said Gatti whipping his mouth starring at Kira  
  
"Your not bad yourself" said Kira  
  
"thanks" said Gatti  
  
"your wel" before Kira could finish. Gatti had grabbed her leg making her trip then he straddeled her waist with his and placed his sword to her throat.  
  
"Uhh! NO FAIR" screamed Kira  
  
"All's fair in love and war"  
  
"but this isn't lo..love..or war; it's juse a harmless fight" said Kira  
  
"maybe" said Gatti  
  
"uh" Kira blushed okay a cute guy on top of her and he's real real close!  
  
Suddenly Gatti jumped up. Kira sat up.  
  
"whats the matter" she asked  
  
"we got company" said Gatti  
  
"huh" Kira looked and saw a boy with blond hair.  
  
"Chesta" said Gatti  
  
"Hello Gatti" said Chesta  
  
"WHAT!" screamed Eyna  
  
"Please Calm down" said Kelly  
  
"HOW CAN I calm down when my mother appeared to you not to me, her blood daughter, I think thats ..errrrr"  
  
"She told me to tell you. That in Asteria lays a noble blood dracion her names Shun De'. She's with Allen as we speak"  
  
"Oh great ...now what does my mother want with that"  
  
"She'll kill the mother and son"  
  
"and what if she won't kill them"  
  
"I'll put my spell on her making her"  
  
"Hmm..sounds good..now what about Miguel"  
  
"He should be done soon ...and lets talk..how to get shun"  
  
"Hmm..Miguel is going after Dilandau's family. Chesta Kira, why don't we send Pentz"  
  
"Pentz- but she's"  
  
"SHE WILL DO! What a women can't do a job. She'll be fine. Now, tell her to see me" said Eyna  
  
"yes" said Kelly.  
  
"Okay we'll be in Asteria by mid-noon" said Gaddes  
  
"Great" said Van  
  
"YEAH!" cried Kyi jumping up and down  
  
'We'll get to see Allen" Folken Jr. Laughed  
  
"calm down" said Dilandau.  
  
"Come on _hunny_" said Kei nudging him  
  
"ehh" Dilandau smacked it away.  
  
"Hopefully we'll get there soon" said Hitomi  
  
  
  
"What do you want, Chesta. Why are you here" asked Gatti  
  
"I want 'You'" said Chesta pointing at Kira  
  
"me" said Kira  
  
2 B' Continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 5- three's a crowd

Hey wassup here's the next chapter..kira~~~  
  
Gatti's Competition  
Chapter 5: Three's a crowd.  
  
"Me" said Kira  
  
"Yes you. Eyna wants to question you" said Chesta  
  
"Who the hell is Eyna?" asked Kira  
  
"Lady Linally's daughter" said Chesta  
  
"Who's Lady Linally?" asked Kira  
  
"enough questions you are to come with me and gatti you should too. Come serve Lady Linally with me" said Chesta  
  
"UHH" Kira took a step back. "GATTI! You can't be serious. Hey come on don't play bad guy on me. " shouted Kira.  
  
"Gatti, come on. We're friends we've been threw a lot togather. So lets do it again" said Chesta  
  
"AH!" Kira sighed. "GATTI YOU BITCH..i mean the nicest person in the world. Come on beat that guy down for me" said Kira _wait a sec..I can take that guy down no prob. Why am i asking Gatti to help me. Well if he teams up with blondie then I'm history. Gotta make him go on my side.  
  
_"Chesta" said Gatti  
  
"Yes" said Chesta  
  
"I don't know what happened to you, but I don't serve anyone anymore" said Gatti.  
  
"uh" Kira sighed a breath of relief.  
  
"I'm done with serving people.Aren't you?" asked Gatti  
  
"I'm ... not" said Chesta. Gatti noticed a gleam of purple in chesta's eyes.  
  
_He's under some spell or hypnotism _thought Gatti, His hand tightened on his sword.  
  
"Well" CHesta looked down at the ground. His bangs covering his eyes. "I'm sorry you feel that way but I need to bring Kira back to Eyna. And thats exactly what I plan to do"  
  
"not without a fight' said Gatti. Kira's heart raced _alright this is getting interesting, guys fighting over little old me. Ha, I'm so flattered. Now if only they were both prince charmings. But begger's can't be choosers, huh that sucks!  
  
_"Why Gatti I would'nt dream of ever fighting you. We were friends and now you want to fight me"  
  
"thats right, chesta"  
  
"Well then, sorry to burst your bubble. But, I'm taking Kira back with me" said Chesta.  
  
"you know' Kira interupted both boys. "the last time, Gatti wanted me also. But I'm to young to choose. I cannot chose between you two. Please stop fighting over me! We can talk over this situation" said Kira in lala land  
  
"what the hell is she talking about?" asked Gatti  
  
"no clue what-so-ever" said Chesta.  
  
"uhh, two guys fighting over me.. little me.. awwwww. it's tooooo good to be true" said Kira jumping up and down. Gatti noticed Chesta's gaurd down and decided to take this time to swing his sword and knocking Chests out.  
  
"AWW!" Kira screamed as Chesta fell on Kira. Kira shoved Chesta off her. "hey watch were you throw you friends' shouted Kira.   
  
"would you rather I wake him and give him to you" asked gatti smirking  
  
"UHH NO NO" said Kira "lets go"  
  
"as in 'us'?" asked Gatti  
  
"of course. I need some protection" said Kira  
  
"I guess, it will be fun seeing _lord dilandau _ again" said Gatti  
  
  



	6. 6- In the dead of the night- she will hu...

Hey..well here's chapter six! yeah!!!! Kira wassup buddy...okay I'm gonna have a contest who can make the best review for my story and I'll put you in my next fic and you can chose who you want to fall in love with or whatever..kiras like OH, I'm gonna post a review.  
  
Gatti's Competition  
Chapter 6: In the dead of the night ... she shall hunt her prey  
  
Shun heard a snap and woke up with a start. She sat up in her bed. She looked around.   
  
"anyone there" asked Shun. She heard no answer and became frightend. Suddenly she heard something fall. Shun jumped up, she grabbed her daggar from her boot laying next to her bed. She silently walked to her door. She felt her hand touch the door knob when a cold hand grabbed her hand and the other covered her mouth. Shun screamed and kicked but a sword was placed to her throat.  
  
"silent or I'll kill you" said the voice.  
  
"who are you? what do you want with me" whispered Shun back to her threat  
  
"hmm, I'm Pentz. A servet to Eyna and Lady Linally" said Pentz  
  
"that only answer's one of my questions" said Shun  
  
"I cannot answer your second.' said Pentz. Shun still holding her daggar drove it up hitting Pentz hand. Pentz dropped her hold on Shun. Shun flung open the door and ran into the hall way screaming for help.  
  
"HELP! SOMEONE ASSASSIN ASSASSIN" screamed Shun. SHe turned in time to dodge Pentz blow with her sword.  
  
"you fool" whispered Pentz. "you'll die for that when your task is finished. I need to go now, this isn't over little girl" Pentz walked back into the shadows and disappeared. Shun fell to her knee's shaking with fear. She heard some solidars running and saw Allen run down the hall with them.  
  
"whats the matter" asked Allen running to her.  
  
"a... a.. girl .. pentz she tried to kill me.. she worked for someone called .. enya and linally .. I .. she wants me and.. uhh" Shun fainted.  
  
"it can't be linally" said Allen.  
  
Pentz hid in a ally of Asteria in the shadows were she head best. She looked at her hand, even though it wouldn't do any good. Pentz was blind, but she used her other senses. She had light black grayish hair and light purple eyes. a tear slide down her cheek at the pain. When could she return back to normal. She slide to her knee's fearing the worst.  
  
The next day,,,  
  
The crusade had landed. Van and Hitomi held hands looking out at Asteria.  
  
sorry so short... 2 B' Continuded.. 


	7. 7-Aw! memories ... *first kisses* joke ....

Hey I hope this chapters longer than the other...  
  
Gatti's Competition  
Chapter 7: Memories..  
  
_"Uhh, no someone help me" cried a little girl. She was in the middle of a burning fire trapped in a barn. The girl heard a horse scream, she turned and screamed as a wild mare ran at her. The horse hit her making her fall. it's hove hit her face and then she couldn't see.  
  
"child whats your name" asked a old women. "uhh" the girl opened her eyes. "my name" said the girl. "yes" said the women. "I'm Taylor Pentz" said the girl. "Pentz, that is what I'll call you. Come with me girl, your family is dead. I will teach you how to live without the sight. You will still be good as any other" said the women.  
  
_"what you mean to tell me is that You didn't get the girl" said Eyna.  
"forgive me I didn't seem to know the girl was skilled with the daggar" lied Pentz,  
  
"Pentz being blind isn't an excuse as you are trying to use" said Eyna  
  
"I AM NOT .. i am not using that as an excuse. In the past many of your servents have failed and now I am one of them. I will get that girl, Don't doubt me" said Pentz.  
  
"very well. GO try again tomorrow night" said Eyna  
  
"yes' answered pentz.  
  
"Uhh" Chesta growled as he woke up to find Kira and Gatti gone.  
  
"bitch, bastard" muttured Chesta standing up "you'll pay".   
  
  
  
"look there's Asteria" said Kira.  
  
"yes but we still have one good day for traveling before we reach the city" said Gatti.  
  
"I know that" lied Kira  
  
"no, you didn't" said Gatti  
  
'i did too" pouted Kira  
  
"did not"  
  
"did too"  
  
"did not"  
  
"did too"  
  
"did not"   
  
"dit TOO"  
  
"did too"   
  
"did not... no I mean did too. Damn it Gatti you tricked me" said Kira. Gatti laughed and kept on walking.  
  
"WHAT!" screamed Hitomi standing up, Allen had just told them about last night. "How can Linally be back" said Kei. "We killed her er.. her servents" said Van. "and I was killed" added Dilandau.  
  
"Yeah, well she wants Shun and so I don't really know what to do" said Allen.  
  
"shun, what do you know about her?" asked Van  
  
"All I know was she knew Marlene and that the other day she saw a colum of light and two figures who disappeared right afterwords. Thats about it" said Allen  
  
"so you have no idea why that girl attacked Shun" said Van  
  
"not at all, perhaps she's a spy" said Hitomi  
  
"then why did she say she was attacked?" asked Kei  
  
"becauseeeeeeee, she wanted it to make her look like the victum" said Hitomi  
  
"okkayyyyy" said Kei.  
  
"Huh, Since I don't know why she is being wanted by linally I have decided to make her stay here till we clear things up" said Allen  
  
"I heard she reported a new weapon, whats that about" asked Dilandau  
  
"she saw the beam of light and thought it of that" said Allen  
  
"hmm, I think ... " said Dilandau "that Linally wants to use Shun like she did for Kei"   
  
"Uhhhh, that was freakie" said Kei  
  
"Hey Mommy, whaa.....t are you and daddy talking about" asked Kyi  
  
"before you were born, there was a crazy lady who tried to take over geua and we killed her servents and... HUH, it's the story we told you how me and your mom met" said Dilandau  
  
"oh when you tried to ... rape her" said Kyi  
  
"NANI!" screamed Dilandau. There was a few snickers from behind him  
  
"UHHH, Dilandau uhh.. I told him a little more than necessary" said Kei  
  
"I DIDN'T RAPE YOU! YOU WANTED ME SO I ACCEPTED!" screamed Dilandau  
  
"thats your version of the story dear, anywayz" said kei "lets get on with the story''  
  
"yes" growled Dilandau.  
  
"okay,so I asked Shun to stay here till we figure out why she was wanted by Linally and who is this Enya girl" said Allen.  
  
"Someone who knows Linally. Maybe, she was a servent we didn't kill or know about at all" suggusted Hitomi  
  
"doubt that, if she was a servent then we would have seen her without a doubt" said Allen.  
  
"Yes i agree with Allen" said Van  
  
"So here's the plan, we first off tell Kira about this. I think she will want to know about this or she'll bite our heads off when she gets here" said Allen "and then we keep a eye on Shun and find out as much information as we can"   
  
"where is Shun anyway?" asked Van  
  
Shun sat up in her bed hugging her knee's. She didn't like what she was feeling. She felt fear, cold, and worst off... death. Just like when she was a child..  
  
_"SHun, my dear, please run. Escape now!" shouted Erle her older brother.  
  
"No, i won't leave you big brother" cried Shun hugging her weak little worn out bear.   
  
"Please sister, they will be here any second. They know what we are, please go. they'll kill you" cried her brother. He had been stabbed in the heart and had been able to make it back to his cabin before the hunters.  
  
"please brother don't leave me" cried Shun  
  
"shun dear, go warn mother and father, there in the old country" said Erle  
  
"NO! They LEFT US! TO BE KILLED...TOGATHER!" shouted SHun  
  
"shun darling, don't be angry at mother and father. You'll understand one day" said Erle. He closed his eye 'i love you" he gasped. Then his breath fastened and he died. Shun dropped her bear and gasped  
  
"brother?" she whispered. Suddenly, the door burst open and huge men with heavy fur coats and weapons walked in.  
  
"well well well lookie here" said one  
  
"A dracion but ... with noble blood... her wings will be a grat trophy" said Arise  
  
"UHHH" Shun was grabbed by both her arms and was taken out of her home.   
  
AS they stepped outside her house, she heard Arise say "burn it". A man with a lighter flipped it and then threw it into the house. Catching onto the bed the fire went threw out the house.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Shun. She tugged at the man but he wouldn't let her go.  
  
"brother" cried Shun  
  
_Shun tugged at her knee's tighter. When she was taken and then they had cutten off her wings. They didn't give her any medicine. They had stabbed a daggar into her arm making her wings sprout up and then sawed her wings off there. She could never forget the pain she felt and now she was in bigger trouble and erle wasn't here to help her. What was she to do?  
  
  
A knock at the door inturpted their conversation  
  
"come in" said Dilandau. A servent walked in  
  
"My lords, Kira and her friend have reached Asteria. They await in the libary"  
  
"Kira!"  
  
2 b' continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. 8-aw here we go round the monkey-go-roun...

Hey wassup, hmm to make gatti's competition short or long? that is the real question? Sorry I got shakesphere or whatever in my head. anywayz here is chapter 8... love peace and chicken grease! Can you tell me what movie that is from? the pest! i love that movie!  
  
Gatti's Competition  
Chapter Eight: Return to Asteria? but who's returning?  
  
Kira and Gatti sat on the couch talking when Allen, Dilandau, Van, Hitomi, etc. ran into the room. Kira stood up.  
  
"uh hey" said Kira. Dilandau and Gatti locked eyes and starred at each other. Gatti closed his eyes and spoke out.  
  
"don't worry _Lord Dilandau_, I'm not here to kill you' said Gatti  
  
"I'm not scared of that" said Dilandau  
  
"then what are you scared off?" asked Gatti  
  
"good question, I don't know there isn't any threats in this room" said Dilandau  
  
"Uhh Kira, whats Gatti doing with you?" asked Mara  
  
"Uh, long story" said Kira  
  
"oh! okay" said Mara  
  
"anyways wassup people? You guys look like you had seen a ghost" joked Kira  
  
"thats because we have" said Van  
  
"what?" asked Kira  
  
"let me explain" said Hitomi  
  
Pentz pushed back a lock of her blond hair, her green eyes peared at the castle. She couldn't see it yes, but still it helped. She was certain that Shun had not seen her face, so she was safe from being seen. Pentz walked along the ground of the caslte listening and waiting for her next move. True she acted just like a normal person, if you saw her you wouln't know she was blind unless she told you. Linally had taught her in many ways how to live and blindly without being different. Pentz moved in, her time was soon to come.  
  
"IT"S FINISHED!" cried Kelly running into Eyna's room.  
  
"whats done" asked Eyna looking from her maps annoyed.  
  
"I finally got Miguel under my controll. We can soon send him off" said Kelly  
  
"thats great, he will go after the mother and son. Chesta's after Kira and Miguel will go after Dilandau's family" said Eyna  
  
"hmm, I think we should confuse things for Dilandau. He's a smart boy, he can figure out who we are after and his dragon slayers aren't as good as him. Plus the fact Van and Allen are there" said Kelly  
  
"yes" said Eyna sighing. SHe looked back at her maps then back up. "new plan, Chesta will not go after Kira anymore. We do not need her"   
  
"then what will CHesta do?' asked kelly  
  
"good point what will he do." said Eyna  
  
"Oh okay, so lets just summerize what you told me. This bitch just decided to take over gaea" said Kira. Hitomi had just finished telling her the whole story {about hitomi's competition.}  
  
"Yeah, you could put it that way" said Hitomi.  
  
"So then why did that .. guy.. Chesta want me" said Kira  
  
"I don't know" said Hitomi "you didn't even know when Linally tried to take over"   
  
"Hmm, well they want Kira for some reason" said Van  
  
"yes but what for. I must admit I have no clue" said Allen  
  
"Dilandau-sama, what do you think" asked Gatti. Dilandau peared up at Gatti.  
  
"it's hard, I don't see any connections between Kira and Linally. Kira isn't a dracion but she does know us. The only answer I can come up with is that they found out Kira was helping us when I couldn't remember and they would catch her and get answers on various questions" said Dilandau.  
  
"uh, yeah that could work" said Mearle  
  
"Hey Mama I'm gonna go play. This is boring adult talk' said Kyi  
  
"alright sweety just be carefull" said Kei.  
  
"alright, Folken come on" said Kyi grabbing the younger boy and running out of the room.  
  
"I think we should check up on Shun" said Allen  
  
"you go, we'll talk more of our plans" said Van  
  
"alright" said Allen walking out of the room.  
  
Shun sighed tired again. She reached over and turned off her light and then snuzzeled under the covers. Tired as she was, she was scared to go to sleep thinking that girl would come back.  
  
Pentz had taken out all the gaurds and lights in the hallway which Shun was staying in. Pentz slowly walked down the hall, her ears listening for noise. Pentz moved to Shun's door and began to open it when a hand grabbed her shouldar and threw her against the wall.  
  
"what is this?" asked a voice. Pentz held her breath and cursed.  
  
2 B' Continued..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. 9-"Hello I am blind" dumbazz!

Hey well here's chapter nine!! yeah!!  
  
  
Gatti's Competition  
  
Chapter 9: "Hello, I'm blind"  
  
"What is this" said Allen  
  
"Excusse me .. but what is the meaning of this" asked Pentz  
  
"what are you doing in Shun's room" said Allen eyeing her  
  
"shun? I don't know a Shun. Oh dearie, am i in the wrong hall. I'm very sorry you see I'm blind. Now if you will get your hands off me" said Pentz.  
  
"blind" said Allen  
  
"yeah" said Pentz  
  
"whats your name' asked Allen  
  
"Taylor" said Pentz giving off her first name.  
  
"what are you doing in the palace" asked Allen  
  
"palace!" lied Pentz trying to act surprised.  
  
"Yes, this is the palace" Allen let his hold on her go.  
  
"Oh, the palace huh" Pentz smirked then did a low kick on Allen and smashed her fists into his back making his head hit the floor hard. Pentz was sure that would knock him out. She sighed.  
  
"sorry, it's not personally, just my job" Pentz turned and opened Shun's door. She didn't bother in closing it. She walked to the bed and looked down at Shun even though she couldn't see her. She heard her breaths and knew she was in deep sleep.  
Suddenly, she felt a blade go to her neck and a body step up to her back. A arm slipped around her wasit holding her. Pentz eyed back at the captor.  
  
"Looks like it's not over just yet" said Allen.  
  
"I guess so, so what do you plan to do now? Kill me? Put me into questiong?" asked Pentz  
  
"My, it seems that you think I already won" said Allen  
  
"No, i'm just asking if you what you are going to do" said Pentz.  
  
"Lets start of with 'why do you want Shun?" suggusted Allen  
  
"I do what I am told, I was told to go after her" said Pentz  
  
"Who sent you" asked Allen  
  
"Don't you know that already? Eyna" said Pentz  
  
"who's Eyna and what does she have to do with Linally and why does she want Kira'  
  
"My, two questions in one" said pentz. Allen brought the blade closer to her throat chipping her neck a little.  
  
"Well, I guess it won't matter when you know but Eyna is Linally's daughter .. well choosen daughter. You see Eyna has no father, she is just Linally's Daughter. It's confusing but thats all i know that I can tell you for now" said Pentz  
  
"What does linally want with shun?" asked Allen. When Pentz didn't answer Allen tightened the grip on his hold on her wrist and brought the daggar closer.  
  
"that, I cannot answer" said Pentz  
  
"well I guess then, I shall just kill you" said Allen  
  
"I guess so but" Pentz stopped talking and smirked "I cannot allow that" she then flung Allen off her and ran to the window and jumped out. Hitting the ground hard she listened for shouts, when none she ran off back to Eyna, she needed to get something back to get this job done.  
  
2 B' Continued.. 


	10. 10-the scar! *eh kawai! dilly has a scar...

Hey Kira-  
YOU KNOW MY PLAN WAS TO WRITE ALL THIS FIC THEN SEND IT TO YOU WHOLE AND MAKE YOU SURPRISED BUT YOU'VE BEEN PUSHING ME A LOT LATELY AND SO I CAN'T SIGN ON AOL OR YOU'LL BOTHER ME.. .CAUSE I WANTED TO FINISH THIS STORY AS A SURPRISE TO YOU. .. nevermind... anyways chapter 10 everybody... this fic sucks .. i think... i'm not doing the romance i am suppoused to be doing  
  
Gatti's Competition  
  
Chapter 10: The scar!  
  
Pentz stormed into Enya's chamber, for the second time she was embarrasssed and her pride damaged. She used her hearing to direct her to where Eyna was sitting.  
  
"Lady Eyna, I have came here to ask a favor. " said Pentz  
  
"Now why should I do you a favor when you have not done what I have asked?" asked Eyna  
  
"Excuse me miss, but the only reason I am doing this is for Lady Linally not yourself! I cannot do this job without site" said Pentz  
  
"aw! so you want yout site back" laughed Eyna  
  
"that is what I said" said Pentz  
  
"well.....l, I could have Kelly ... hmm ... I guess I will, go see Kelly and tell him I said to have your site back" said Eyna  
  
"thank you" said pentz walking out of the room. _Lady Linally, I guess that I won't be as good as any other. I can't do this job without my site! I feel like i have abanded you, failed you ... and I have.  
  
_Miguel and Chesta dropped down onto the castle grounds.  
  
"chesta, where is Dilandau now?' asked Miguel  
  
"let me see" Chesta's head fell back and his eyes became black {remeber in the movie, Chesta has special powers}  
  
"He is in his bed with his wife, his son is in the next room" said Chesta  
  
"good, now remeber the plan" said Miguel  
  
"of course, you kidnap Kyi and Dilandau will go after you and I will grab his wife and take her to Linally" said Chesta  
  
"very good, I'll go. You better hide" said Miguel  
  
"don't worry, I will" said Chesta.  
  
**A/N://** hehehehe, I forgot what Mara looked like. SO i am doing a new discription of her. She is nineteen, has cool reddish dyed hair and small blue eyes.  
  
Mara walked down the halls, humming to herself. Suddenly, she heard a small thump and then a second later a small whimper.  
  
"nani-o?"said Mara{I hear nani-o in japanese movies and love the word, bare with it}  
  
Miguel swiftly and silently had climbed up the balcony to Kyi's window. He smirked as he walked to the door and opened it, taking a step inside. He saw the little boy laying on his bed. He looked so much like Dilandau, _I wonder if he has the same eyes?** No, stop this. This is lord Dilandau's child! please don't!**_ {**_ this_** is the real miguel in the taken over miguel's mind just to let you know} _Shut up! {evil miguel}_. Miguel took out his rope and walked over to the bed. He went threw the plan again, _hit the boy, tie him up, go back to Eyna._ Miguel smirked, his hand went to the boys neck and sqeezed it. Immediately Kyi's eyes opened, he gasped for breath as Miguel sqeezed his neck.  
  
"stop" Kyi whispered.  
  
"heee" laughed Miguel. Kyi couldn't breath, he needed help. Kyi knew he was going to faint. _someone help, please help me, please!_ Suddenly, as if on cue. Kyi's door opened.  
  
"kyi?" asked Mara taking a step in, she stopped at the sceane infront of her.  
  
"let him go!" shouted Mara taking out her sword and charging at Miguel. Miguel quickly threw Kyi aside making him hit the wall. Kyi's head hit the mirror making a cut across his check. {Hem! cheek cheek cheek cheek, the cut is like dilly's now! kawai! or whatever}  
  
"uhh" Kyi collasped on the bed unconscious.  
  
"kyi" said Mara running over to him but a blade stopped her.  
  
"Don't go near him" growled Miguel  
  
"who are you?" asked mara serious.  
  
"Hee! I bet you'd love to know that" said Miguel  
  
"well then ahhh!" Mara charged at Miguel with her sword. Miguel swiftly disgaurded her sword from her and tripped her.  
  
"aw! whoopsies" laughed Mara getting up. Miguel raised a eyebrow at her. Mara frowned and growled seeing her sword behind Gatti, who still had his in his hand.  
  
"whats the matter?" asked Miguel smirking, "huh, I don't have time for this. Funs over girl" and with that Miguel raced at Mara and striked her with the back of his sword making her hit the wall hard and have his sword hilt barried in her stomach. Mara gasped and fell to her knee's. Miguel raised his sword and striked the back of her head with the back of his sword making her fall unconscious.  
  
"no uhh" sighed Mara as she closed her eyes.  
  
"to bad. nightie night" said Miguel as Mara closed her eyes. Mara fell to the floor at his feet. Miguel then turned to Kyi's body lying on his bed. He walked over to the boy and picked his legs up and tied them up then he went to his hands. He placed Kyi's hand behind his back and tied him up swiftly and placed a cloth over his mouth just incase he woke he wouldn't yell for help. Miguel then placed Kyi in a bag and tied him up. He lifted Kyi over his shouldars and starred at the girl on the floor one more time, he felt a strange presence about her but he just couldn't figure it out. His hand entwined with his sword and he lifted it, _I am going to kill her. ****_No! Don't! please don't! _is that all you can say, you weak fool! ****_Fool! if you kill her who's to tell Lord Dilandau that Enya was the one to take him! Tell the girl to tell Lord Dilandau to meet you by the port to fight over his son and then while doing that you can kidnap his wife! _Why are you giving my ideas, you don't want me to do this but you give me advice why's that? ****_I want to save the girls' life! And I know that you cannot beat Lord Dilandau in a fight, so you will always fail in every way you try to do it. _Shut up! I'll kill the girl If I hear you AGAIN! Damn what a nuisance. _  
  
Miguel kneeled down and dropped Kyi next to him. He slapped Mara's face a couple of times before she opened them a little and moaned in pain.  
  
"uhh why are you still here?" she asked still lying on the floor a little sleepy.  
  
"Tell Dilandau if he wants his son back to meet me at the sea port tomorrow at noon" said Miguel  
  
"uh why should I .. I can stop you here uhh" Mara lifted herself and leaned against the wall for support.  
  
"I doubt that" said Miguel. He walked over to the window and turned to Mara and smirked then jumped out.  
  
"uuhh damn it!" Mara swore and grabbed the nearest thing to her which was a vase and threw it out the window hoping to hit Miguel in the head and kill him.  
  
2 B' Continued ...  
  
extra  
  
Miguel rubbed his head, that vase hurt he thought. **Hey let me take over I WANT TO RUN NUDE! **_WHAT! you want to run nude? ****_Oh yeah and you can join me_ Cracy pshycopath idiot moran blood lust stupid bitch dumbass fucking mother fucker..****_SHUT UP!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. 11- last ch. for a while like 1 day or 2...

Hey Chapter 11 .. hope you like it. oh kira a this is the humor chapter well i tried making it humerous...kira and gatti get in a big fight over sm and stuff..  
  
Gatti's Comp.   
  
Chapter 11: Friends Forever ... even possessed {whats with Sailor Moon}  
  
After Mara had told everyone what Miguel had said, they did not know what to do. Gatti leaned against the wall and Kira sat in a chair beside him, they seemed to be arguing over something. Dilandau and Kei sat on the bed, Van and Hitomi across from them on the other side, Allen and Shin sat on the couch, Merle and Gaddess on the floor criss cross.   
  
"So what do you plan to do?" asked Allen  
  
"I'm going to meet him" smirked Dilandau "If he wants to fight me he'll fight me and I will kill him"  
  
"Have you forgotten" said Gatti "or did it cross your mind that someone might be controlling him"  
  
"No and I really don't care!" said Dilandau "he has my SON!"  
  
"Linally that witch that tried to kill your wife, she has the power over him so you can't kill him. Miguel's my friend and as long as I am alive I won't let you kill him!" said Gatti  
  
"Oh so you want me to kill you as well. Maybe your on Linally's side for all we know. Maybe you still want to kill me" said Dilandau  
  
"Hmph, you've lost your touch _Lord Dilandau_" smirked Gatti. He popped himself up from the wall and walked out.  
  
"err! bastard I never liked him anyways" said Dilandau _Wasn't he the one i always smacked too? Hmph, who cares?_  
  
"Dilandau" said Kei "maybe you should listen to him!"  
  
"and maybe we should just let Kyi get killed" said Dilandau  
  
"Uhh! you are sooo sooo mean!" shouted Kira jumping up "He just wants to protect his FRIEND THAT HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY SOME BITCH YOU ARE MAKING HER TO SOUND LIKE!" Kira threw open the door and walked out. _Did i just stick up for Gatt?_ she thought walking down the hall.  
  
"What was that all about? Whats her problem she is just as annoying as Hitomi was when I first met her. _I can't take it anymore, why! WHY! do i keep seeing this things!" _mocked Merle.  
  
"MERLE!!!" shouted Van and Hitomi at the same time.  
  
"WHAT???" asked Merle "bite me' she whispered to herself.  
  
"Huhh, well I better go and practice it's gonna be a long day tomorrow" said Dilandau walked out.  
  
Lights flashed in her eyes, Pentz shook with every scientific instrument shoved into her eye and body. She heard some laughter and talking. Pentz's memory kept going before her, was someone messing with her head? Pentz's mouth opened up and screamed as she saw site and a man reach out and grab at her and pulled out the itums in her eye.  
  
Kira didn't know why but she stood infront of Gatti's room which she had walked too. She opened the door without asking and saw Gatti packing everything he owned into a bag.  
  
"what are you doing?" asked Kira. Gatti looked up.  
  
"and what are you doing?" he asked  
  
"I asked first question, you answer first' said Kira  
  
"I'm leaving" said Gatti plain and simple.  
  
"why?" asked Kira walking over to his side.  
  
"because I am sick of him! He doesn't care what people thing! Only himself!" said Gatti  
  
"it may appear that way but maybe he doesn't feel like that inside" said Kira  
  
"I can't believe him! We slave our ass's of for him and look how he treats us even after the war." said Gatti  
  
"you know" Kira sat down on his bed and leaned back 'kei has told me a few things before. Like when you guys died, she said that was his very first time he every cried in his whole life"  
  
"probably cause he had no one to serve" said Gatti  
  
"come on stay" said Kira  
  
"no i am going"  
  
"but about Miguel"  
  
"He's fine, he won't die. I know Dilandau, he was angry for Miguel taking his son. He won't kill him, I'm sure"  
  
"oh then why did you get angry in there'  
  
"I already explained that"  
  
"yeah but"  
  
"but what?"   
  
"it sounded so true"  
  
"thats what scared me"  
  
" I decided"  
  
"decided what?""  
  
"if you go, I go"  
  
"why"  
  
"everyone needs a friend"  
  
"i don't"  
  
"yes you do  
  
"No i don't"   
  
"GOD DAMN IT YES YOU DO!"  
  
"NO your annoying go away"  
  
"I AM NOT ANNOYING YOU PUMPIS BRAT!"  
  
"pumpis?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"what?" asked Gatti  
  
"what did you say"  
  
"nothing"  
  
"yes you did"  
  
"Kira you are"  
  
"what pretty, beautiful, sexy, attractive choose which one pretty boy"  
  
"neither except the pretty boy part."  
  
"what!!!!!!!! I meant your annoying UGLY UGLY UGLY UGLY man no boy no child!"  
  
"child huh?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"no"  
  
"yes"  
  
"no"  
  
"yes"  
  
"yes'  
  
"no.. i mean yes uhh, no fair you tricked me!" complained Kira  
  
"Uhh" Gatti smirked and continued packing.  
  
"Hey, come on it will be fun! Let me come along" said Kira "just don't tie me to a tree"  
  
"thats the first thing I was thinking of doing" said Gatti  
  
"i bet you weren't" said Kira  
  
"was too"  
  
"was not"  
  
"was too"  
  
"was not"  
  
"wast too, was too was too"  
  
"no"  
  
"yes"  
  
"no"  
  
"yes"  
  
"no"  
  
"your a child" said Gatti laughing  
  
"then so are you" said Kira pouting  
  
"fine" said Gatti  
  
"WelL OKAY!" Kira clapped her hands "I'll be right to get my bags and do tell Dilandau and the guys your running like a child since you are one .. and I am too .. i guess"  
  
"WHAT! you will not say that to them!'  
  
"what is it not the truth? Thou shall find fault and not run" said Kira laughing  
  
"what .. thou shalt find fault? what the hell are you babbeling?"  
  
  
"uhhhh, nothin' just that it's true" said Kira  
  
"fine, your like that sailor moon crap. You know when they fight for love and justice and when you want away there like 'we fight for romance, the comet is romance made by the teacher I respect. Romance can blah blah blah blah. it's annoying" said Gatti  
  
"what the hell are you talking about now?"  
  
"sailor moon! they suck!"  
  
"do not"  
  
"do too"  
  
"do not"  
  
"do too"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"do too"  
  
"there better than you, seriously I thought all guys liked that crap..i mean that good show to look at their LONG weird shapped legs"  
  
"there legs aren't long or weird shaped!" said Gatti  
  
"whatever .. I mean look at sailor moon S with those guys Yaten, Seiya, Teiki! I mean they are pop stars and transform into sailor chicks!"  
  
"And I thought you were saying it didn't suck"  
  
"it doesn't  
  
  
"then why the hell are you dissing it"  
  
"I am not dissing it! I mean it's so sad! Usagi {sariena} loves Mamoru {darien} and then she makes seiya fall in love with her and he doesn't get it and I want usagi to have both seiya and mamoru it's do depressing i cried for weeks!'  
  
"your such a crybaby!" said Gatti  
  
"no usagi is"  
  
"she's a made up character!!!" shouted Gatti  
  
"so are you!'  
  
"what!!!!!!""  
  
"what"  
  
"what did you say" said Gatti  
  
"nothing"  
  
"you said I was made up!"  
  
"not by me" said {the auther me, Lil_Chan_Son}  
  
"who's that?" asked Gatti  
  
"Lil_Chan_Son" said Lil_CHan_Son  
  
AN: Kira, my friend you know i post this on fanfiction.net and send it to you well i have to use lil-chan-son cause if i use my real name mara they will think it is mara the character i made..nevermind  
  
"who was that?" asked Kira  
  
  
"UHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Gatti  
  
"OH NO IT'S A GHOST!!!! GATTI PROTECT ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHH GHOST!" SHOUTED KIRA!  
  
"RELAX!!" shouted Gatti  
  
"relax! RELAX! when there is a ghost here!"  
  
"there is no ghost!"  
  
"how do you know?"  
  
"i know"  
  
"anyways please stay!' said Kira  
  
"Fine, I'll stay ... just to see if Miguel gets out alright" said Gatti  
  
2 B' Continued .. so how was it badgood Or stupid..? maybe alittle funny? 


End file.
